La loi de Murphy
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: "Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera mal." Draco Malfoy avait toujours trouvé cette loi moldu particulièrement ridicule. Son parrain, Severus Rogue, lui en avait parlé un jour où tout avait été contre lui. Draco avait rapidement oublié cette stupide loi jusqu'à cette première année d'université. [Dramione] Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de **mon** imagination et qu'il est donc **interdit de la reproduire**. De plus, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et tous droits sur ces noms lui sont réservés, mais pour les autres personnages et l'histoire j'en suis **la seule et l'unique créatrice**. _**Respectez mon travail !**_

 **Bonne lecture** et n'hésitez pas à laisser des **reviews** !

 **Infos pratiques :** cette histoire peut contenir un **langage familier** et des « **lemons** » (scènes à caractères sexuelles). Si cela vous choque, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma fiction ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 **Votre dévouée Lily-Rose Alaska.**

 _Tout plagiat sera punit. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_

 _P.S.: pour les curieux, la fiction Vindicta ne sera pas continuée et elle a bien été supprimée ! Elle était maudite, il faut ce faire une raison, dîtes-vous que c'est un mal pour un bien, parce qu'à la fin Pansy allait mourir. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

La loi de Murphy. Développée par Edward A. Murphy Jr, la loi énonce que « Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera mal » ou d'une manière plus détaillée que « S'il existe au moins deux façons de faire quelque chose et qu'au moins l'une de ces façons peut entraîner une catastrophe, il se trouvera forcément quelqu'un quelque part pour emprunter cette voie. »

On peut interpréter cette loi de deux manières différentes : humoristique ou véridique.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours trouvé cette loi particulièrement ridicule. Son parrain, Severus Rogue, lui en avait parlé un jour où tout avait été contre lui. Draco avait rapidement oublié cette stupide loi jusqu'à cette première année d'université.

« Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera mal », Murphy avait raison.

* * *

 **La loi de Murphy**

Draco Malfoy avait abandonné le manoir familial pour le campus de King's College en plein centre de Londres. Sa valise en main, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, l'héritier de la fortune Malfoy regardait son nouveau terrain de jeu avec une certaine satisfaction. Il allait suivre les études qu'il avait choisi, avec ses amis, sans avoir cette pression constante que ses parents lui mettaient sur les épaules. Il avait été très clair, il était libre de ses choix.  
Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose le dérangeait. Au fond de lui, dans le creux de son estomac, il sentait ce petit tiraillement qui faisait que sa journée n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'elle devait l'être en temps normal.

Oubliant ce petit désagrément, Draco alla au secrétariat de sa faculté pour y prendre son emploi du temps ainsi que les informations concernant sa chambre d'étudiant. Après sept ans à Poudlard, il ne se sentait pas réellement prêt à rester seul dans un campus aussi grand, alors la case « en colocation » était cochée et il avait presque hâte de savoir avec qui il allait passer les trois prochaines années de sa vie.

Peut-être que les choses seraient bien faites et que Blaise serait son colocataire, ou une fille ? Draco sourit en coin d'une manière très aguicheuse faisant glousser un groupe de première année à sa droite. Une fille, ça serait vraiment le pied.

Sa valise en main, ses papiers dans l'autre, Draco marcha jusqu'à la cité universitaire où s'étendaient plusieurs bâtiments comportant des dortoirs et autres chambres d'étudiants. Son téléphone portable dans sa poche vibra plusieurs fois, et en râlant, il posa sa valise pour lire les messages de ses amis.

« Pansy sur "Blaise est un crétin" : J'ai ma chambre, bâtiment G chambre 44.

Blaise sur "Blaise est un crétin" : Est-ce qu'on peut svp changer le nom de cette conversation de groupe ? Et : tu la partages avec une meuf bonne ou un gros thon ?

Théo a changé "Blaise est un crétin" en "Blaisounet"

Blaise sur "Blaisounet" : Je te hais.

Draco sur "Blaisounet" : Je vais dans ma chambre, je vous tiens au jus après.

Pansy a changé "Blaisounet" en "SHIT" »

Draco sourit en voyant le nouveau nom et rangea son téléphone, bien décidé cette fois à reprendre son trajet. Bâtiment G, chambre 39. Était-il si près de Pansy ? Le jeune homme arriva jusqu'au fameux bâtiment et regarda le plan. Non. Elle était un étage au-dessus de lui. Draco retira ses lunettes de soleil le glissant dans le col de son t-shirt gris et monta sa valise jusqu'au troisième étages, râlant déjà sur l'absence d'ascenseur dans les bâtiments. Il ne payait pas une somme astronomique pour monter des escaliers !

Le blond se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour dans cette nouvelle université, et surtout dès son premier jour avec son nouveau colocataire. Il chercha la chambre 39 quelques minutes avant de tomber dessus et toqua par pur politesse avant d'entrer. Personne.

Une chambre basique, deux lits de 120 par 200 centimètres sûrement, deux bureaux IKEA, une télévision des années 2000 et deux placards l'un à côté de l'autre. Au fond de la pièce, une petite porte qui menait sûrement à la salle de bain. Il refusait de prendre sa douche dans une salle commune, il avait donc bien évidemment choisi l'option salle de bain comprise.

Le blond posa sa valise sur le premier lit qui se trouva sur sa route, décidant seul que ce serait le sien pendant les trois prochaines années. Les deux côtés de la chambre étaient identiques, son colocataire n'allait pas lui faire une scène pour un lit tout de même ? Draco s'assit sur le bout du matelas en retirant sa veste légère et soupira de bien-être.

C'était une toute nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Certes, la journée n'avait pas très bien commencé. Sa mère l'avait réveillé à l'aube pour « profiter de lui jusqu'au bout », il n'y avait plus de café chez lui, son père l'avait engueulé pour une histoire de notes qu'il n'avait pas encore puisque l'année n'avait pas commencée, sa voiture était tombée en panne au moment de partir mais, Dieu merci, il était arrivé, enfin, et sans plus d'encombre.

Son attention fut attirée par un bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et une valise rouge entrer, un pied la pousser, une main sur la porte, une touffe de cheveux, des lunettes rondes et…

« POTTER ? s'écria Draco en se relevant d'un coup. »

Ledit « Potter » sursauta en posa une main sur sa poitrine en reprenant son souffle, puis regarda le blond en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? continua le blond d'un ton colérique.

\- Je prends mes quartiers… Et ta présence ici prouve qu'on va devoir cohabiter pendant pas mal de temps, soupira Harry Potter.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? T'es ici ? Dans cette université ? Parmi toutes celles qu'il y a en Angleterre tu as choisi celle-ci ? Non… Oh non… Tes copains loufoques sont là aussi, je le sens… pleurnicha Draco dramatiquement.

\- T'exagères pas un peu là Malfoy ?

\- Non. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit rouler sa valise jusqu'au deuxième lit. Il s'assit sur le matelas, testa les ressors et sourit satisfait. Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, Harry semblait ravit de sa chambre et pas le moins du monde incommodé par la présence de son pire ennemi.

« Tu vas pas partir je suppose, râla Draco.

\- Nop, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire insolent.

\- Je te hais. »

Pas plus intéressé que ça par la mauvaise humeur de son nouveau colocataire, Harry commença à s'installer dans leur chambre. Draco soupira une dernière fois avant de l'imiter, bien obliger de s'avouer vaincu pour aujourd'hui.

Ses affaires rangées, une bouteille d'eau en main, Draco repensa à sa journée. Son réveil, son café inexistant, son père, sa voiture et puis ça ? Il eut une vague pensée pour son défunt parrain, Severus Rogue, qui lui avait un jour parlé de la loi de Murphy. « Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera mal. » Il n'y avait jamais cru, mais là, assit sur son lit, regardant Harry Potter sortir son ordinateur portable sur son propre lit, il eut un doute. Et si Murphy avait raison ?


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA : petites précisions, l'histoire se passe en AU (univers alternatif soit le notre), je publierais de manière tout à fait aléatoire (friendly remember que j'ai une vie active), cette fiction comporte un langage qui peut choquer, n'insultez pas les personnages ça me met dans un état de haine dont vous n'avez aucune idée. Bisous les lapins, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La coloc'**

Draco se leva avec trente minutes de retard ce matin-là. Sautant de son lit, marchant sur un petit bout de plastique le faisant presque crier de douleur, il courra jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il trouva fermée, utilisée par Harry. Tambourinant à la porte en insultant son colocataire, l'héritier Malfoy commençait excessivement mal sa journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es chiant le matin Malfoy, soupira Harry en sortant de la salle d'eau. »

Sans même lui répondre, Draco entra rapidement et fit tout son petit rituel matinal vitesse rapide. Pas le temps d'être pointilleux, il avait son premier cours de l'année et de la journée dans vingt minutes et aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se dérouler.

« Pansy sur "SHIT" : Draco, bâtiment principale, amphi Elizabeth I, la grosse porte rouge en haut des escaliers principaux, on te garde une place. »

Le blond remercia silencieusement ses amis qui avaient bien compris qu'il serait en retard et couru, sans faire plus attention à Harry assit sur son lit qui lui souhaita une bonne journée, jusqu'au fameux bâtiment principale. Dans sa course il bouscula deux jeunes filles qu'il ne reconnut que lorsque l'une d'elle l'insulta.

« T'ES TOUJOURS UN CONNARD MALFOY ! hurla Ginny Weasley et relevant Luna Lovegood qui était tombée sous l'impact. »

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa route jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre Elizabeth I. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier principal et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé mais tous les élèves étaient là, à le fixer. Avalant difficilement sa salive il repéra rapidement ses amis et alla les rejoindre dans le fond de l'amphi.

« T'as toujours su soigner tes entrées Dray', rigola Blaise.

\- Vas te faire foutre, c'est juste une mauvaise journée, soupira Draco. Encore.

\- Encore ?

\- Figures-toi qu'hier était aussi une mauvaise journée. Et je l'ai terminée en beauté en devenant le coloc' de Potter pour trois ans.

\- Potter ? Harry de son prénom ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup d'autres toi Blaise ?

\- Non. Moi j'ai pas encore de colocataire. Ses cours commencent la semaine prochaine d'après la nana du secrétariat, alors j'ai encore un peu de temps. »

Draco hocha la tête et la posa entre ses bras en attendant que le conférencier arrive. Blaise jouait avec son stylo, le faisant cliquer une dizaine de fois à la seconde. Pansy à ses côtés respira un grand coup avant de frapper violemment le crâne de son ami qui poussa un gémissement plaintif en regardant la brune d'un air outré.

« Et toi Pans' ? demanda Draco sans faire attention à Blaise. Ta coloc' ?

\- Et bien figures-toi que c'était moins pire que prévue. On a ce cours en commun d'ailleurs.

\- Moins pire du genre ?

\- On s'entend pas trop mal et puis au moins elle a une hygiène irréprochable. »

Blaise hocha la tête, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce possible problème. Il se tourna vers le blond qui fixait les élèves d'un regard blasé.

« Tu regardes quoi ?

\- La brune pas trop mal cinq rangées devant nous, répliqua Draco sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'outra Pansy.

\- Bah quoi ? répondit les deux garçons en se tournant vers elle. »

Pansy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda à son tour la brune avant de sourire puis se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« C'est ton genre Draco ?

\- Ouais. Carrément.

\- C'est marrant ça, c'est ma coloc', sourit la jeune femme de manière machiavélique qui fit frissonner Blaise.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu peux m'arranger un coup ?

\- Non.

\- Pansy !

\- Cette réponse était plus froide que l'Antarctique, dramatisa Blaise.

\- De toute façon t'as aucune chance. Sauf si tu avoues qu'elle te plait réellement comme dans ses films à l'eau de rose que tu exècres tant. »

Le blond hésita et se tourna vers la jeune femme quelques rangées plus loin. Il détailla ses cheveux, son dos, ses mains, ses bras… La brune se leva pour tendre un stylo à un garçon devant elle et la tête de Draco pencha sur le côté pour mieux apprécier le spectacle de ses fesses et de ses jambes serrées dans un jean.

« Ok, elle me plait carrément, dit-il après quelques instants.

\- Tu avoues ? sourit Pansy.

\- J'avoues ! Maintenant tu m'aides ? »

Pour seule réponse Draco eu le rire de Pansy qui essaya de le cacher derrière sa main. Il roula des yeux en grommelant des insultes envers son amie alors que Blaise, au milieu d'eux, les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre où était la blague.

« J'ai pas compris, dit-il.

\- Elle lui plait, essaya d'expliquer Pansy.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle…

\- C'est Granger ! Ma coloc' et la meuf que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure c'est Hermione Granger !

\- Pardon ?

\- Krrkrr…

\- Ta gueule Blaise ! Pardon ?

\- T'as très bien compris, s'amusa Pansy. Elle te plaît ! J'y crois pas ! Le gars passe sa scolarité à la rabaisser alors qu'elle lui plaît ! Je suis outrée. »

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant, détournant le regard de ses deux crétins qui se moquaient de lui et qu'il appelait ses amis. Mais Pansy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle se racla la gorge pour se reprendre et continua.

« Les matières que tu as choisies sont lesquelles déjà ?

\- Géographie, Histoire et Littératures Classique, répondit le blond agacé. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, tu vas rire, parce que c'est exactement les mêmes qu'elle a pris, pouffa Pansy. »

Blaise éclata de rire alors que Draco s'effondrait sur son siège. Il aurait dû savoir que cette journée n'allait pas être bonne, voir presque aussi mauvaise que celle d'hier. Entre son réveil en retard, son pied meurtri, Potter qui prend son temps sous la douche, le ridicule de son entrée, son aveu et puis ça… Il avait envie de retourner ce coucher dans son lit.

Severus avait raison, Murphy avait raison, ils avaient tous raison. Ce n'est pas sa journée qui tournait mal, c'est sa semaine entière qui allait être à chier, il le sentait, c'était écrit.

Le conférencier entra, les élèves se levèrent, ils se rassirent rapidement après un « Bonjour » de la part de l'homme sur l'estrade, mais lorsqu'il voulut se rassoir, Draco oublia que les sièges des amphithéâtres étaient des strapontins, il oublia que son siège s'était alors relevé lorsqu'il s'était levé, et il s'effondra par terre dans un bruit sourd attirant tous les regards de nouveau sur lui.

Murphy avait raison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le café**

Draco s'était réveillé bien à l'heure ce jour-là. Il avait eu le temps de se préparer en temps et en heure, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son café et il pourrait partir pour son premier cours de la journée, Littérature Classique, son premier cours seul avec Granger.

Sans faire attention à Harry qui grognait dans son sommeil, le blond alla mettre de l'eau dans la machine à café Senseo qu'il avait acheté pour sa chambre et entreprit de se faire un café serré pour bien commencer la journée. La machine en route, le bouton vert bien vert et la capsule dans le « truc à capsule », Draco appuya sur le bouton où était dessiné une petite tasse et attendit avec le sourire que le délicieux nectar sorte comme de par magie - technologie- du bec verseur.

Sauf que voilà. Rien. Kedal. Nada. Niet. Nothing. RIEN !

Draco perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Il appuya une deuxième fois sur le bouton sans grand résultat, puis une troisième, et une quatrième, jusqu'à arriver à quinze en appuyant toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort sur la machine qui refusait désespérément de coopérer.

« Tu comptes défoncer cette machine ou aller te chercher un café à la cafétéria qui porte magnifiquement bien son nom ? demanda Harry la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

\- Cette machine est neuve. Elle devrait fonctionner à la perfection ! s'outra le blond en appuyant une énième fois sur le bouton.

\- Et bien comme toutes les machines à café de ce monde elle dysfonctionne. Dégage, t'es trop bruyant. »

Dans un soupire énervé, Draco prit son manteau et son sac à dos puis partit en claquant la porte derrière lui, de très mauvaise humeur. Qui était Potter pour lui dire de partir hein ? Et cette cafetière neuve, pour qui se prenait-elle pour gâcher sa journée ? Saleté de machine. Draco serra le poing de colère et donna un coup dans la porte de la cafétéria avec pour l'ouvrir dans un fracas.

Sauf que voilà. Les portes battantes ont toujours tendances à s'ouvrir vite et fort et à se refermer tout aussi vite et fort. Et c'est avec vitesse et force que cette dernière vint s'éclater contre le visage parfait de l'héritier Malfoy le faisant grogner de douleur en portant sa main à son visage.

Cachant son nez ensanglanté dans un mouchoir, Draco croisa Hermione qui le regarda avec un air perplexe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais il leva l'index avant qu'elle ne parle pour la faire taire.

« C'est pas le bon jour Granger. Vraiment pas, cracha-t-il. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en repartie avec son chocolat chaud, abandonnant Draco à son triste sort. Le garçon alla vers la dame derrière son comptoir et lui demanda, avec toute la politesse qui lui restait en stock après un début de matinée plus que désagréable, un café bien serré, bien chaud et bien grand.

C'est avec un sourire presque vicieux que la vieille femme aux cheveux longs, sales et gris lui donna un très grand gobelet de café noir qui fit presque sourire le jeune homme. Il paya et sortit rapidement de cet endroit infâme qu'était la cafétéria, son café en main.

« Dray' ! cria une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Pansy derrière lui. »

Draco se retourna, sa tasse près de sa bouche prête à boire sa première gorgée lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années lui fonça dedans. Luna Lovegood se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds, Pansy Parkinson le regarda en cachant sa bouche de ses mains sous le choc, et Draco… Draco regardait son gobelet au sol et son café sur son t-shirt blanc qui lui brûlait la peau.

« Oh zut de zut ! dit Luna avec un air de chien battu. Je suis sincèrement désolé Draco. Tu veux que je lave ton habit ? J'ai pas de monnaies pour un nouveau café mais j'ai de jeton de machine à laver si tu veux, finit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. »

Le jeune homme la foudroya du regard, ses yeux plus sombres que l'enfer et un air frigorifique que le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la petite blonde devant lui. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure de ses regards de psychopathes et lui donna un jeton avant de partir en sautillant retrouvant Neville Londubat qui lui demanda avec un air effaré ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Elle lui a donné un jeton de machine à laver… murmura Pansy sur le cul de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. »

Draco regarda le jeton, respira un grand coup et le mit dans sa poche puis sourit à Pansy qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est pas grave, la vie est belle, il fait beau en plus de ça. Y'a des machines à café à côtés de mon amphi. Accompagnes-moi Pansy, dit-il d'une manière bien trop calme pour être vrai. »

Pansy hocha la tête et le suivit deux pas derrière lui par prudence. Elle le regarda fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille, le regarda insérer une pièce dans la fameuse machine à café industrielle qui, la grimace l'aida fortement à le deviner, le répugnait particulièrement. Draco appuya sur le bouton « café noir - café fort » et attendit avec impatience que le liquide coule dans cet affreux gobelet en plastique blanc qu'il servait dans ces machines.

Sauf que voilà… Le café coula bien, mais sans le gobelet en dessous. Rupture de stock.

Dans un élan de rage le jeune homme donna un grand coup de poing dans la machine qui s'arrêta net et l'écran vert annonça une panne. Pansy, par instinct de survie, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre les voiles. En partant, elle croisa Hermione Granger qui jetait son propre gobelet de chocolat chaud et regardait la rage du blond avec curiosité.

Draco, le front collé à la machine satanique qui venait de lui voler son dernier espoir d'un possible café du matin ET une livre, marmonna des insultes envers son parrain, envers l'univers et surtout, surtout envers Murphy et sa stupide loi.


	4. Chapter 4

**La douche**

Draco avait profité de la piste de course olympique de l'université pour y faire son footing habituel, ne connaissant pas encore assez bien le quartier pour s'y aventurer. Au bout du deuxième tour, Harry l'avait rejoint pour faire quelques foulées et entretenir sa cardio lui avait-il soufflé en courant à ses côtés. Le blond aurait pu lui dire d'aller courir ailleurs, mais finalement, il appréciait peut-être un peu le garçon et sa présence ne le dérangeait pas autant que prévu.

Sa course une fois terminée, Draco s'assit sur les gradins et sortis de son sac de sport une bouteille d'eau qui se vida sur la tête, mort de chaud. Son nez fut attiré par l'odeur nauséabonde de sueur qu'il dégageait, et avec une grimace, Draco se leva pour aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires du gymnase.

En caleçon dans les vestiaires pour homme, prêt à prendre une douche réparatrice après cet effort bienfaiteur, Draco fût doublé par l'équipe de Volley-Ball qui sortait d'entraînement. Sa serviette sur les épaules, immobile, il regarda les gaillards de l'équipe se dévêtir complètement devant lui et rire à gorges déployées en mettant en route les jets d'eaux.

L'héritier Malfoy ferma les yeux de colère mais son geste fut interprété tout autrement.

« Bah alors Princesse ? Notre nudité t'incommode ? rigola un des gars qui faisait l'hélicoptère avec son intimité. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour le tuer du regard, regard qui fit faire un pas en arrière au garçon et il s'approcha de lui assez pour avoir les pieds mouillés.

« La seule chose qui m'incommode c'est d'avoir dû voir des choses aussi répugnantes que toi dans leurs plus simples appareils, siffla le blond. »

Tournant les talons, Draco partit sans demander son reste et entraina Harry qui venait prendre sa douche à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son colocataire était d'aussi mauvaise humeur soudainement et surtout, pourquoi il le trainait derrière lui.

« On va où ? J'ai besoin d'une douche moi ! s'écria Harry.

\- On a une salle de bain dans notre putain de chambre Potter, ne me soule pas c'est pas le moment ! »

Par prudence le jeune Potter fit ce qu'il dit et ne pipa plus un mot, ne pensant qu'à sa future douche et priant pour ne croiser aucunes personnes de sa connaissance dans l'université, de peur de lui faire peur à cause de son odeur mais surtout à cause de son dégénéré de colocataire. Il était bien content d'avoir été dans le même lycée que lui, et d'être déjà au courant pour son caractère de cochon, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu le supporter autrement.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry jeta son sac sur son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. On lui avait reporté sa douche, mais il allait prendre celle-ci de force. Draco poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et alluma la télévision en attendant qu'Harry ne sorte de la salle de bain.

« Prends pas cinq milles ans non plus, t'es pas seul. »

Le blond n'entendit pas de réponse de la part du brun à lunette mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Cependant, le cri suraigu que poussa Harry suivit d'un bruit sourd et d'un gémissement de douleur ne lui échappa pas et il se leva pour se poster derrière la porte.

« Potter ? T'es en vie ? »

Aucun son ne lui répondit.

« Harry ?

\- J'ai mal !

\- Tu t'es vautré ?

\- L'eau est gelée, j'ai été pris par surprise, j'ai glissé !

\- Et t'es en morceau ?

\- J'ai la cheville bleue !

\- Bordel, marmonna Draco en cherchant de quoi crocheter la serrure. »

Sauf qu'une fois le tournevis IKEA en main, Draco se retrouva comme un crétin devant la serrure de la salle de bain. Il regarda comment faire pendant de longues minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Harry clopinant.

« Mais tu fais quoi ?

\- J'allais venir t'aider ! »

Harry regarda son colocataire avec suspicion puis haussa des épaules avant de reprendre son parcours jusqu'à son lit, sautillant sur son pied valide pour l'atteindre.

« T'as pas pris ta douche.

\- J'ai mal. »

Draco leva les mains en l'air, peu intéressé finalement par les états d'âmes du jeune Potter et prit ses affaires pour rejoindre la salle de bain à son tour. Il enleva avec bonheur son t-shirt imbibé de sueur et se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Sa musculature était toujours parfaite, il avait vraiment un physique à tomber par terre.

Nu, le blond alluma le jet de douche et attendit sagement que l'eau devienne chaude pour entrer dans la cabine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'eau était toujours gelée et l'énervement remonta rapidement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant froncer ses sourcils et pincer ses lèvres. Il mit le bras sous le jet, pour vérifier la température en bougeant le bouton, mais rien à faire.

Prit d'un violent excès de colère, il donna un grand coup dans le tuyau d'arriver d'eau et comme par miracle l'eau se réchauffa. Avec un sourire satisfait et fière, l'héritier Malfoy entra dans la cabine et entreprit de se laver méthodiquement, ne laissant rien au hasard.

Mais son répit fut de courte durée, puisque l'eau de la douche qui se réchauffait fut bientôt excessivement brulante, lui faisant échapper un couinement de douleur digne d'un hamster. Son premier réflexe fut de baisser la température de la douche, et l'eau devint rapidement et à nouveau complètement gelée.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri suraigu à son tour et sortit en catastrophe de la cabine de douche, les cheveux et le corps encore emplis de mousse. Trop de mousse. Draco glissa sur le carrelage et atterrit avec disgrâce sur les fesses dans un "boum" des plus bruyants.

« Malfoy ? T'es vivant ? rigola Harry de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Vas crever ! »

Ledit Malfoy se releva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, croisant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux décoiffés et entièrement recouvert de shampoing, son corps ruisselant d'eau, de sueur et de shampoing qui avait commencé à couler sur son torse. Draco Malfoy ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, puis recommença encore et encore en maudissant le gars qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer.


	5. Chapter 5

**La pluie**

Draco regardait par la fenêtre de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel il se trouvait, ignorant totalement son professeur de Littératures Classiques et sa voisine de classe qui grattait sur le papier tout un tas de notes qu'il lui piquerait sûrement après le cours. Il regardait la pluie tomber à verse sur le sol, les étudiants courir pour éviter au maximum d'être mouillés, les flaques se former sur le sol et il sourit. Lui était là, bien au chaud dans cette amphithéâtre surchauffé, au sec.

Son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque le professeur annonça la fin de son cours magistral et le blond se décomposa, regardant une nouvelle fois l'averse qui tombait dehors. Le bâtiment de son dortoir était trop loin pour ne pas être trempé, la bibliothèque encore plus et il ne parlait même pas de la cafétéria.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme, le jeune homme se leva en même temps que ses camarades de promotion et rangea ses affaires avec une lenteur alarmante. Sa voisine le regarda faire les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce changement soudain de comportement.

« On dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud, dit-elle.

\- C'est presque ça, soupira Draco encore une fois.

\- Tu exagères Malfoy, il fait moche mais on vit en Angleterre, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Arrêtes de me juger Granger, je râle encore quand j'ai envie.

\- Pas si tu restes à côté de moi en cours !

\- Y'avait plus de place, ne croit pas que c'était volontaire de ma pars.

\- T'es odieux ! cracha-t-elle en prenant ses affaires et lui tournant le dos. »

Draco profita de la vue quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, se rappelant qu'elle était son ennemie et qu'elle était en plus de ça la colocataire de Pansy. Il sortit de l'amphi en trainant les pieds, fixant ses chaussures encore sèches avec une grimace. Arrivé devant les portes vitrées du bâtiment, il soupira en regardant l'eau tombée du ciel et se tourna vers Hermione qui avait le nez plissé, pas non plus ravie par le temps.

« T'as pas un parapluie qui prendrait entièrement le corps ? demanda Draco.

\- Ça s'appelle une bulle Malfoy, et non, je n'en ai pas, soupira la brune avec amusement.

\- J'aurai essayé. »

Les deux étudiants regardèrent une derrière fois le temps désastreux avant d'ouvrir la porte dans l'optique de sortir, et sûrement courir vers le bâtiment des dortoirs. Mais le sort en décida autrement et lorsqu'ils sortirent, une rafale de vent les trempa de haut en bas. Draco secoua la tête pour retirer un peu d'eau de son visage alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, trouvant finalement la situation très drôle.

Draco, détendu par le rire de sa camarade, sourit et continua son chemin avec elle, marchant vite sans pour autant continuer de courir. Le petit cri de la part de la jeune fille à ses côtés le fit se retourner et il éclata de rire lorsqu'il la trouva immobile au milieu d'une flaque immense.

« Ne rigole pas Draco ! s'outra-t-elle. J'ai les pieds trempés ! »

Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, la bouche de sa camarade étant déformée par une grimace hilarante. Son rire se stoppa pourtant très vite lorsqu'un garçon à vélo passa dans la flaque à côté de lui, l'éclaboussant encore plus qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Le blond se figea alors que le rire d'Hermione résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Par pur esprit de vengeance, il s'approcha d'elle et de sa petite flaque et donna un grand coup de pied dedans, aspergeant la jeune fille jusqu'à la taille. Elle le regarda avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux, et ils se retrouvèrent à faire une bataille d'eau dans une flaque en pleine averse torrentielle sur le campus de King's College.

De son dortoir, Blaise regarda les deux étudiants rire aux éclats avec un sourire amusé et se tourna vers son colocataire.

« T'as vu Weasley ? Ta pote devient pote avec mon pote, dit-il. »

Ledit Weasley se leva de son lit pour observer ce qu'il se passait puis haussa des épaules, peu concerné par les occupations de sa meilleure amie.

Trempés jusqu'aux os et hilares, Hermione et Draco passèrent finalement les portes du bâtiment des dortoirs et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall, dégoulinant sur le tapis. Draco secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé, faisant d'autant plus rire la brune qui passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon, le figeant d'un coup.

La main dans ses cheveux, elle se rendit enfin compte de son geste et rougit, retirant rapidement sa main et reculant de plusieurs pas.

« Bien, à demain, dit-elle en se retournant. »

Draco regarda la brune disparaitre dans le couloir avant de prendre le chemin inverse pour rejoindre son propre étage. Un petit sourire ravit ornait ses lèvres, et c'est dégoulinant sur le lino du sol avec son air de bienheureux qu'Harry le trouva.

« Tu sais qu'on enlève ses vêtements avant une douche en général, dit le brun à lunette en reportant son attention à son ordinateur.

\- Laisses-moi, je passe une bonne journée.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que ça n'est pas arrivé ?

\- Depuis la rentrée.

\- Ça doit être long trois semaines de merde non ?

\- T'as pas idée. »

Mais l'état trop joyeux de son colocataire attisa la curiosité d'Harry qui en ferma son ordinateur.

« Avoue, t'as pris de la drogue ?

\- J'ai rien prit du tout !

\- Mensonge !

\- Je sors de cours Potter, quand veux-tu que j'ai le temps de prendre de la drogue ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais je suis sûr que si j'appelle Hermione elle me dira que votre cours n'était pas assez bien pour te mettre dans cet état. »

Au nom de la jeune fille, le regard du blond se fit plus pétillant pendant un quart de seconde et Harry se figea sur son lit, comprenant peut-être ce qu'il se passait.

« T'étais avec elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Dehors ?

\- Oui.

\- Sous la pluie ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés comme dans les films romantiques de Ginny ?

\- Ou… Quoi ? Non. On s'est battu dans une flaque.

\- Ah. Et ça… ça te mets bonne humeur ?

\- On a rigolé.

\- D'accord. »

Draco ne répondit pas et profita du silence de son colocataire pour retirer ses fringues et rejoindre la salle de bain sous le regard méfiant du brun. Une fois devant le miroir qui ornait le dessus du lavabo, Draco se fixa sans lâcher son petit sourire. Tout avait été mis en place par cet enfoiré de Murphy pour lui pourrir sa journée, mais Granger… Granger avait tout chamboulé pour en faire quelque chose de marrant.

« J'ai gagné aujourd'hui Murphy, souffla Draco en entrant dans la douche. »


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA : les personnages ne sont pas amis. Ils ont juste fait toute leur scolarité ensemble et l'histoire est en AU, donc pas de haine entre les maisons ni entre bien et mal, c'est juste des gosses qui n'étaient pas proche au collège et au lycée. Là ils vivent ensemble (colocation de deux par chambre) ils sont donc obligés d'être au minimum cordiale. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Les meubles**

Draco fût réveillé ce matin-là par un tambourinement à la porte de sa chambre. Un œil s'ouvrit et il remarqua la non activité de Harry qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de se lever pour aller ouvrir, absolument certain que ce dérangement venait d'un des amis de son colocataire.

Dans un grognement inhumain, Draco se hissa hors de sa couverture pour lancer une chaussette sale qui trainait au pied de son lit sur Harry qui se réveilla d'un coup sous l'impact. Outré mais réveillé, le brun soupira et se leva pour ouvrir la porte, déjà prêt à hurler au scandale lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Blaise Zabini ou Pansy Parkinson.

La porte à peine déverrouillée, s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Harry qui fit trois pas en arrière et tomba assit sur le lit de Draco, pile là où se trouvaient ses jambes.

« Mais bordel ! s'écria le blond en poussant Harry de ses pieds. »

Harry se retrouva au sol en grimaçant et regarda les deux femmes devant lui qui le fixaient avec un air perplexe.

« Debout Potter, le sol n'est pas ton ami même s'il dit le contraire, attaqua Pansy Parkinson en entrant dans la chambre. »

Elle arriva à la hauteur de son ami et tira violemment la couverture, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas nu sous les draps. Un dieu quelconque dut entendre ses prières puisque Draco avait mis un caleçon gris qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui aidait Harry à se relever et détourner ses yeux vers la machine à café qu'elle alluma pour se donner une contenance.

« Debout Dray', tu gênes ton invité, dit Pansy.

\- Depuis quand me voir à moitié nu te gêne, répliqua le blond la tête dans son oreiller à la recherche de sa couverture.

\- Pas moi, sourit son amie, mais Hermione. »

Au nom de sa camarade de classe, Draco se figea puis se leva d'un coup, se cognant au passage le genou contre sa table de nuit, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Dans un ralenti parfait, Draco s'effondra sur Harry qui venait à peine de se remettre debout et les deux garçons s'écrasèrent sur le sol sans aucune classe.

Pansy regarda les deux hommes au sol avec un mélange de mépris et de dédain. Elle avait la vague impression que la malchance de son ami déteignait sur son colocataire, et ce n'était pas bon du tout une chambre de boulet. L'attention d'Hermione fut attirée par le bruit sourd de la chute et elle se retourna la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus vraiment si elle devait s'inquiéter pour eux ou rire très fort.

Le rire gagna. Elle essaya de se contenir pendant une minute, mais le ridicule de la situation et le fait qu'ils essaient sans grande réussite à se relever n'aida pas, et elle explosa de rire. Pansy, finalement amusée elle aussi par les deux crétins au sol, la rejoignit dans son rire et les deux filles se moquèrent gentiment de leurs amis en décidant, pour Hermione, de les aider.

Enfin debout mais toujours très peu vêtu, les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller s'habiller. Harry enfila le premier sweat qui trainait là et un jogging gris qui se trouvait en boule sous son lit alors que Draco cherchait des vêtements propres pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Cependant, l'armoire en décida autrement et refusa catégoriquement de coopérer ce matin-là. Après deux essaies sans y mettre trop de force, Draco soupira et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était bloquée. Mais Hermione qui avait laissé son regard se balader sur le dos nu de son camarade de classe remarqua la contraction de ses muscles et après un instant à se perdre mentalement dans un dédale de pensées plus ou moins corrects, fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bloqué ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Au son de la voix de la jeune fille, Draco stoppa net son effort sans se retourner, fermant les yeux alors qu'il entendait clairement le petit son amusé que fit Pansy en remarquant que oui, en effet, la porte était coincée.

« T'es vraiment une catastrophe ambulante, sourit son amie en s'approchant. Regardons-ça… »

Les deux filles lui passèrent devant sans plus s'occuper de lui et regardèrent l'armoire récalcitrante qui faisait des siennes. Harry regarda à tour de rôle son colocataire et les deux invitées avant de baisser les yeux au sol, l'air étrangement coupable. Son air de martyr n'échappa en aucune manière à Draco qui croisa les bras sur son torse en le fixant.

« Potter.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est toi ?

\- Non…

\- Bordel c'est toi ! s'écria le blond outré.

\- J'ai peut-être mis un pot de glu dans le placard parce que j'avais plus de place sur mon bureau et il a peut-être, éventuellement, coulé. »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec le même air fatigué qui fit grimacer le brun. Hermione annonça qu'il fallait un sèche-cheveux pour faire ramollir la colle, Pansy lui dit qu'il fallait un mécanicien pour réparer l'armoire, et Draco décida tout seul de forcer le tout jusqu'à avoir le dernier mot sur ce meuble.

Pansy s'assit sur le lit du blond en face d'Harry, boudant qu'on refuse son idée, alors qu'Hermione restait à côté de Draco en essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Mais l'héritier Malfoy était têtu et il força sur la porte, encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Et elle céda. Plutôt rapidement. Dans tous les sens du terme. Draco ne vit pas le moment venir et emporta avec lui la porte, tombant en arrière, poussant Hermione au passage. La scène se déroula très vite sous les yeux de Pansy et d'Harry qui en restèrent de marbre.

Hermione s'était retrouvée assise sur la table de nuit du brun et Draco, assit à ses pieds sur les fesses la porte dans les mains, avait le dos collé à ses jambes et la tête presque sur ses genoux. Hermione pouffa de rire en le regardant par le dessus et il esquissa un sourire amusé en la regardant par le dessous. Toujours sous les yeux de leurs amis.

« Ça va ? On vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? ricana Pansy. »

Soupirant, Draco se releva et alla poser la porte plus loin pour attraper ses vêtements et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pansy le regarda en secouant la tête et se tourna vers sa colocataire amusée.

« Je te l'avais dit quand tu es revenue trempée la dernière fois. C'est sa faute à lui, il a un mauvais karma, dit Pansy.

\- Mais non, rit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. C'est juste la loi de Murphy. »


	7. Chapter 7

**L'amphithéâtre**

Harry, Hermione et Draco quittèrent l'amphithéâtre du cours d'Histoire qu'ils avaient en commun, se séparant à la porte en deux groupes pour rejoindre leurs prochains cours. Harry disparu dans le dédale de couloir de l'université laissant Draco et Hermione seuls dans leur couloir, marchant silencieusement pour rejoindre leur propre cours.

Draco, les mains dans les poches, marchait avec une nonchalance feinte, la proximité d'Hermione troublant légèrement le garçon qui ne comprenait pas comment en si peu de temps il avait pu devenir ami et proche de ses anciens ennemis d'enfance. Harry Potter, qu'il ne pouvait encaisser depuis leurs onze ans, était rapidement devenu quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et avec qui il pouvait parler sans avoir à faire attention à l'image qu'il renvoyait, le jeune homme connaissant déjà son caractère enflammé. Draco avait été étonné mais ravit de voir que son ancien camarade de classe et nouveau colocataire avait pu aussi facilement que lui faire un trait sur leur passé commun légèrement tumultueux pour que leur cohabitation se passe au mieux.

Mais son rapprochement soudain avec Hermione Granger du fait de leurs cours communs le prenait de cours. Hermione Granger était le genre de fille légère qui ne se prenait pas la tête, oubliant les coups bas qu'il avait pu lui faire dans le passé pour se concentrer uniquement sur cette relation naissante et amicale entre eux. Il avait pu l'observer de loin avec Pansy, et voir à quel point les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient bien, rigolant ensemble et travaillant jusque tard à la bibliothèque.

Draco regarda la brune à ses côtés qui lisait un article de journal les sourcils froncés et une moue septique sur le visage. Il profita de sa concentration pour l'observer plus longuement. Ses cheveux bouclés qui encadraient son visage, la ride de concentration qui se trouvait entre ses deux sourcils, son nez en trompette, sa bouche pulpeuse aux lèvres rouges qui ne demandaient qu'à recevoir des baisers…

Le blond se figea en se rendant compte de ses pensées, attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme qui le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Draco ? »

Le blond toussota mal à l'aise et dévia son regard vers ses chaussures en reprenant sa route.

« Ouais, je repensais à un truc, on peut y aller. »

Hermione haussa les épaules peu concernée et reprit sa lecture en le suivant d'un pas rapide, les jambes bien plus courtes que celles de l'héritier Malfoy. Arrivés devant les deux grandes portes de l'amphithéâtre George V, Hermione rangea son journal dans son sac et attacha ses boucles en un chignon flou à l'aide d'un crayon à papier qu'elle trouva dans une poche de sa sacoche. Draco la regarda faire en silence avant de croiser les yeux marrons de la brune qui lui fit un sourire ravissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hum. Rien. On rentre ou tu comptes te refaire une beauté ici ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa gentiment pour entrer la première. L'immense amphi aux sièges rouges et molletonnés s'étendit sous les yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'il entra à son tour derrière la brune et il fit glisser ses yeux gris sur les élèves déjà présent pour trouver deux places libres, ni trop près du premier rang, ni trop loin.

Cependant, une odeur étrange et répugnante régnait dans la grande salle, faisant grimacer les élèves qui cachaient leurs nez dans leurs cols et autres écharpes. Hermione se tourna vers lui avec une moue dégoutée sur le visage l'enfouissant dans ses mains à la recherche d'une odeur plus agréable.

Avec tout le courage du monde, les deux nouveaux arrivant allèrent s'installer dans les rangs du milieu. Draco ravala un haut le cœur écœuré et se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant, fatigué d'avance de devoir supporter cette odeur pestilentielle jusqu'à la fin du cours. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés avec un air un peu plus réfractaire et regarda tout autour d'elle, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains.

« C'est pas plus fort ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon odorat.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est la tuyauterie.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose Grangie ? demanda avec sarcasme Draco. »

Hermione ne prit pas en compte sa réponse et continua de regarder autour d'elle alors que Draco cachait son visage entre ses bras, s'allongeant sur leur table. Un vrombissement retentit dans l'amphithéâtre, faisant sursauter les élèves et déguerpir les moins courageux. Un vrombissement qui devint de plus en plus fort, accompagné d'une odeur de plus en plus forte elle aussi. Hermione secoua le bras de Draco qui regardait autour de lui et posa ses yeux sur elle, remarquant l'air légèrement apeuré de la brune pourtant connue pour son courage excessif.

« Je te dis que c'est la tuyauterie Malfoy, et ça sent vraiment pas bon.

\- Sans déconner ?

\- Ne sois pas sarcastique c'est pas le moment, cracha la brune. »

Draco s'étonna du ton qu'elle employa et se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, il y avait peut-être un problème. Le bruit autour d'eux se fit encore plus fort, jusqu'à faire vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Les élèves encore présents dans la salle se levèrent pour partir, et les deux jeunes gens décidèrent après un regard échangé de suivre le mouvement et de fuir la salle.

Leurs sacs en main, sur le point de sortir, Hermione et Draco se retournèrent d'un même geste lorsqu'un bruit de craquement suivit d'une petite explosion se fit entendre, et, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent totalement trempés de la tête aux pieds, dégoulinant d'eau croupie verdâtre à la puanteur plus que désagréable.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent sans rien dire, leurs visages excessivement neutres. La tuyauterie avait explosé. Draco soupira, lasse, puis regarda la réaction d'Hermione, persuadé qu'elle allait le tuer pour lui infliger son mauvais karma. Mais la brune esquissa un sourire et lui prit le bras.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir sécher le cours pour aller prendre une douche, dit-elle.

\- Ensemble ? sourit le blond avec un air séducteur qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

\- Dans tes rêves pervers ! »

Draco éclata de rire puis passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Et, complètement trempés et nauséabondes, ils traversèrent l'université sans se soucier du regard des autres. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Blaise, Pansy et Ronald qui allaient à leur propre cours. Ron fixa son amie avec un air perplexe alors que Blaise se tournait d'un coup vers Pansy, sous le choc.

« Tu l'as aidé finalement ?

\- Non. C'est Murphy qui fait tout le boulot, sourit la brune en reprenant sa route sous les regards perplexes des deux garçons. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Les filles**

Draco toqua à la porte en bois et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ron Weasley fut celui qui ouvrit, laissant échapper une vague odeur de pieds et de pizza réchauffée sortir de la chambre avec lui. Draco grimaça de dégout et lança un regard méprisant à Ron qui enfilait ses chaussures.

« Me regardes pas comme ça Malfoy, c'est pas comme si j'étais le seul responsable, rit le rouquin en se relevant. À plus ! Je vais voir Hermione.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe ! répliqua le blond.

\- Tu crèves de jalousie Barbie. »

Draco grogna au surnom ridicule, surnom qu'il avait eu au lycée lorsque Pansy avait eu la merveilleuse idée de l'emmener de force faire du shopping avec elle, le trainant de magasins de cosmétiques en magasins de sous-vêtements féminins, se moquant bien de ses états d'âme. Ils avaient eu le malheur de croiser Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan dans le centre de Londres ce jour-là et la rumeur avait fait le tour du lycée privé de Poudlard en moins d'une heure.

Soupirant, l'héritier Malfoy entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, et le trouva allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, une part de pizza en main, un magasine porno dans l'autre et une bouteille de coca ouverte par terre au pied de son lit. Draco resta de marbre en regardant son ami puis lui lança le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main, un dictionnaire anglais-italien.

« Aïe ! Mais merde ça fait super mal ! s'écria Blaise en se retournant vers le blond. T'es malade ?

\- Tu te rends compte de l'image que tu renvoies ?

\- Ah ça va, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait rentrer dans ma chambre en furtif.

\- Blaise !

\- Quoi ? s'outra le noir en se relevant.

\- Tu lis un magasine porno ! C'est pas arrivé depuis nos douze ans et encore je vois large.

\- Et alors ? T'as peut-être Granger pour te défouler toi, mais moi je suis célibataire.

\- Et quand t'es célib toi, tu deviens un homme des cavernes ? répondit Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse, hautain.

\- Vas bien te faire foutre, je suis pas un homme des cavernes. Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à me trouver une meuf. »

Draco haussa les épaules puis pointa la salle de bain du doigt.

« Pas avant que tu sois propre. Tu pues la mort d'ici. »

Blaise, dans un moment de puérilité évidente, se leva et fit de grands gestes avec ses bras pour envoyer de l'air sur son ami, air qui avait la même odeur que lui, odeur qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un petit animal mort. Comme un rat.

« Bordel, tu chlingues ! Vas te doucher ! Tu t'es pas lavé depuis trois semaines ou quoi ? s'écria Draco en posant sa main sur son visage.

\- Si tu passais pas toute ta vie avec Potter et Granger tu le saurais.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

\- Exactement ! s'écria à son tour Blaise.

\- T'es un étage au-dessus ! T'abuses. Regardes, je vois Pansy tous les jours !

\- C'est la coloc de Granger ! T'es obligé de la voir ! »

Draco souffla un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs et fixa son ami qui boudait comme un enfant.

« Prends une douche et on sort. T'as vraiment besoin d'une copine. »

Victorieux, Blaise leva les bras au ciel avec un sourire rayonnant et alla dans cette position jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il en ressorti vingt minutes plus tard, vingt longues minutes pour Draco qui ne voulait pas s'assoir sur ces lits, ne sachant pas ce que faisaient les deux garçons lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment des dortoirs lorsque Blaise fut fin prêt et marchèrent en silence le long d'un chemin du campus universitaire où les étudiants et surtout les étudiantes courraient pour faire leurs footings.

« Tu m'emmènes mater des culs ? demanda Blaise les mains dans les poches.

\- Non. Déjà je t'emmène prendre l'air, ça fera du bien à ton cerveau, on verra ensuite si tu réfléchis correctement ou si la présence de Weasley a détruit le peu de neurone que tu avais, soupira Draco sans accorder à son ami un regard. »

Outré mais reconnaissant que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Blaise haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ses pieds. On aurait pu croire qu'il allait se prendre un poteau, ou même se prendre quelqu'un en pleine face puisqu'il ne regardait pas. Mais ça se passa d'une toute autre manière.

Trois jeunes filles couraient pour leur footing quotidien lorsqu'elles aperçurent le noir qui avait l'air dans son monde. La première décida de passer entre lui et son ami, la seconde préféra marcher sur le gazon du côté du blond, la troisième… La troisième le vit trop tard et dévia son chemin pour l'éviter, se prenant Draco en pleine face.

Avec la vitesse qu'elle avait et le choque, elle tomba sur le blond et roula dans l'herbe, se prenant dans les pieds de son amie qui tomba à son tour sur le blond déjà au sol. Le bruit sourd des chutes et le grognement de douleur de son pote attira l'attention de Blaise qui releva les yeux de ses pieds pour regarder son ami.

« Ah ouais… Pansy déconnait pas quand elle disait que t'avais la poisse, dit Blaise impressionné. »

Sans même répondre, Draco releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles au sol. La responsable du cataclysme n'était autre que la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginny. Elle se releva rapidement et épousseta son short de sport en rigolant.

« Excuse-moi Zabini, c'est de ma faute, commença-t-elle.

\- Comment ça "Excuse-moi Zabini" ? s'outra Draco. C'est lui qui est au sol là peut-être ? »

La rousse renifla avec mépris et lança un regard réfrigérant au blond avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Mince ! Hermione ! Ça va ? s'écria-t-elle en aidant la jeune femme qui était tombée sur Draco à se relever, les genoux écorchés. »

Draco prit alors conscience que la brune sur lui était Granger, Blaise prit alors conscience que la bonnasse sur son pote était la meuf qu'il kiffait, Ginny prit alors conscience que Harry avait peut-être raison et que le sort voulait mettre ensemble ces deux catastrophes ambulantes, et Hermione… Hermione regarda au loin et pointa du doigt une forme vague.

« Luna est partie sans nous… »

Blaise laissa échapper un rire tonitruant qui fit sourire Ginny. Elle lui trouvait un charme bien spécifique, cependant son inattention lui couta de lâcher le bras d'Hermione qui se tenait à elle pour se relever. La brune retomba lourdement sur Draco qui poussa un gémissement plaintif digne d'un petit animal en train d'agoniser. Les trois étudiants grimacèrent et Hermione se releva bien plus vite.

« Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je…

\- Non, la coupa Draco dans un souffle douloureux. C'est bon. »

Mais Blaise savait très bien que ce n'était pas bon. Granger était tombée sur la virilité de son ami, et il allait souffrir pendant plusieurs heures il en était certain. Relevant la tête vers le ciel qui se couvrait, il regarda un groupe de filles qui passaient à leur tour et qui gloussèrent, moqueuses, en passant près du blond au sol.

Le noir soupira et tendit sa main à son ami, jurant devant tous les dieux qui pouvaient bien exister qu'il ne ressortirait plus avec lui tant que ce satané Murphy n'avait pas fini de jouer avec son meilleur ami.


	9. Chapter 9

**L'expérience**

Draco avait rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott pour un après-midi entre mec et surtout un après-midi entre amis d'enfance. Blaise était aller se plaindre auprès de Théo que Draco passait tout son temps avec leurs anciens ennemis, Théo était alors aller engueuler Draco par message pour mettre de côté Blaise, rappelant au blond que leur ami avait un besoin d'attention plus développé que la moyenne et qu'il était impensable qu'il ne passe pas au moins une heure par jour avec lui.

Draco avait râlé, expliquant comme il le pouvait en ayant l'impression de se justifier auprès de sa mère en personne, que non, il ne pouvait donner une heure par jour à Blaise ayant lui-même du travail et d'autres activités que d'occuper son ami. La discussion avait rapidement été rejoint par Pansy qui était bien d'accord avec Draco. Blaise était un grand garçon et un grand garçon avec un nouveau copain nommé Ron Weasley. Qu'il s'occupe avec ça.

Le « Ça » en question n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être assimilé à un objet d'occupation quand Draco était aller répéter l'information à Blaise, mais finalement, les deux colocataires se firent à l'idée qu'ils s'entendaient bien et pouvaient donc se considérer comme amis.

C'est donc dans l'objectif de passer du temps avec ses amis avant le grand rush des examens que Draco marchait vers le bâtiment des Sciences pour y retrouver Théo et Blaise. Théodore était dans une formation de chimie, ayant pour motivation de devenir chercheur dans le domaine médical. Il passait ses journées au laboratoire réservé aux étudiants et c'est à cet endroit précis que Draco avait rendez-vous.

Draco arriva dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avec cinq minutes de retard, s'étant perdu sur le campus en cherchant le fameux bâtiment S. Il avait dû demander son chemin à un groupe de filles qui avaient gloussé en le voyant, se moquant de ce garçon qu'elles avaient vues à terre une semaine plus tôt puis, comme il en avait l'habitude, leurs rires s'étaient faits encore plus niais et elles étaient rapidement tombées sous le charme de l'héritier.

Il arriva alors devant la porte du laboratoire et resta interdit devant le panneau rouge qui se trouvait dessus. « Attention, risque d'explosion, restez sur vos gardes ! » Un frisson de terreur remonta le long de son échine alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà les pires atrocités lui arriver, les images de ces dernières semaines passant en vitesse rapide devant ses rétines, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il n'était qu'esclave du bon vouloir de Murphy.

Le blond se décida à entrer et trouva ses deux amis derrière un tube à essai que Théo agitait doucement avec un sérieux à trancher au couteau. Blaise sourit en remarquant Draco à travers le transparent du tube et lui fit signe d'approcher doucement. Sur ses gardes, Malfoy avança en retenant sa respiration.

« Regardes, commença Théo, si je rajoute la poudre verte de tout à l'heure, ça donne une mousse qui va durcir instantanément.

\- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Blaise.

\- Évidemment. Tu en doutes ?

\- Bah Draco est arrivé alors oui. »

Pour seule réponse le blond siffla entre ses dents à la manière d'un serpent venimeux en fusillant son ami du regard. Blaise lui tira la langue alors que Théo, nullement impressionné par l'aura catastrophique de son ami ni superstitieux pour un sou, entreprit de prendre ladite poudre verte pour l'incorporer délicatement au mélange précédent. Théodore posa le tube à essai sur son socle, regardant les premières bulles se former avec un air sûr de lui alors que ses deux amis regardaient son œuvre impressionnés.

Les bulles vertes commencèrent doucement à remonter le long du tube pour en sortir avec la lenteur et la prestance d'un volcan recrachant sa lave en fusion, une lave qui aurait dû se durcir très rapidement comme l'avait si bien expliqué Théo quelques secondes plus tôt mais qui en décida autrement.

La mousse verte commençait à ramper le long du bureau, créant sur son passage une trace poudreuse que Théo prit soin de noté sans faire attention à l'air apeuré des deux garçons à ses côtés. Draco voyait déjà la fameuse explosion arriver, et Blaise se voyait déjà mort et enterré à cause de cet enfoiré de Blondasse.

« Étrange, souffla Théo en continuant de regarder la mousse qui faisait sa vie de son côté sans se soucier du fait qu'elle avait pour mission première de durcir pour devenir aussi dure qu'un roc.

\- Pas étrange du tout quand il est là, souffla Blaise apeuré.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ? C'est pas toujours de ma faute !

\- On en reparlera quand ce truc aura enfin durci. »

Sans prendre part dans leur discussion oiseuse, Théo mit devant ses yeux des lunettes de protection absolument ignoble mais nécessaire de son point de vue et en tendit deux à ses amis qui ne se firent pas prier pour les enfiler.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

La mousse verte entra en contact avec un produit hautement inflammable. Le croisement des deux solutions chimiques ne fit, ni durcir la mousse, ni enflammer l'inflammable. Non. La mousse verte commença à crépiter, puis fit des petites étincelles comme un mini feu d'artifices. Les petites éclaboussures qui amusaient fortement Blaise touchèrent à leurs tours un autre produit, qui lui, décida de bien avoir la réaction appropriée.

Théodore eu le réflexe d'attraper les bras de ses deux amis pour les tirer sous le bureau avec lui alors que les trois solutions mélangées : explosaient.

Protégés sous le bureau, les trois garçons ne virent que de la poudre verte tomber du plafond avant de décider qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur cachette. Se relevant un à un, ils regardèrent les dégâts, priant pour que le bruit n'est alerté personne.

« Bien, dit Blaise en joignant ses mains dans un claquement. Bah on va vite partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous remarque.

\- Totalement d'accord.

\- J'approuve. »

Les trois garçons retirèrent leurs lunettes de protection et partir du laboratoire en courant presque, se retrouvant dehors en moins de deux minutes. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc de l'université essoufflés et, la panique retombée, éclatèrent de rire, attirant les regards sur eux.

« Bordel Draco ! rigola Théodore. Je pensais que Blaise exagérait quand il m'a parlé de ta poisse nouvellement acquise.

\- M'en parle pas, soupira Draco faussement terrassé par la peine.

\- Tu sais de quoi on va pas parler ? De ce qu'il vient de se passer à Pansy, reprit Blaise beaucoup plus sérieux d'un coup. Parce que sinon, poisse ou pas poisse, Murphy ou pas Murphy, on va se faire défoncer la gueule. »

Draco et Théo acquiescèrent, d'accord avec lui, ayant trop peu envie de finir leurs vies dans un ruisseau au bord d'une autoroute. Parce que Murphy était peut-être celui qui rendait la vie de Draco impossible, mais une Pansy Parkinson en colère diminuait grandement son espérance de vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Le Restaurant**

Draco avait prit son courage inexistant à deux mains et avait envoyé un SMS à Hermione dans l'unique objectif de lui demander un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous officiel. Priant Murphy et son envie de lui détruire sa vie, Draco fixait son téléphone portable comme s'il était le diable incarné puis comme s'il était la parole divine. Son regard sur l'objet variait presque toutes les minutes, ce qui amusait fortement Pansy et Blaise qui se trouvaient avec lui.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va dire oui, arrêtes de paniquer comme ça, soupira Blaise en déverrouillant son propre téléphone.

\- T'en sais rien du tout, siffla Draco.

\- Lui non, mais moi oui. Elle va répondre, mais elle doit être à la bibliothèque là Draco, détends-toi. »

Draco dévia ses yeux vers sa meilleure amie mais se crispa davantage en la regardant sourire. Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson souriait avec douceur et compassion ? Elle le terrorisait plus qu'autre chose et c'est encore plus paniqué qu'il découvrit qu'un message venait d'arriver.

« Alors ? demanda Blaise. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Fixant l'objet de son attention, le blond ne savait plus s'il avait envie de lire le message ou de le supprimer. Mais l'effacer serait se mettre volontairement dans une galère sans fin alors il souffla un grand coup et prit son téléphone en main.

« Hermione : Avec plaisir, je finis mon devoir de Littérature et on va dîner ? »

Le hurlement de joie sorti tout seul de sa bouche, faisant sursauter ses deux amis qui le regardèrent avec méfiance.

« C'est un simple rendez-vous qui te met dans cet état ?

\- C'est pas un simple rendez-vous !

\- T'aurais pu l'inviter avant quand même. Depuis le temps que tu lui tournes autour, reprit Pansy.

\- Hein ? Pardon ?

\- Depuis le début de l'année, continua Blaise avec un sourire mauvais. Va falloir lui dire à Grangie que t'as maté son cul en amphi.

\- Si tu fais ça je t'étripe ! siffla Draco.

\- Bah viens je t'attends Barbie !

\- Espèce de… »

Son insulte ne sortit jamais de sa bouche puisqu'il se jeta sur Blaise qui poussa un hurlement suraigu. Pansy regarda les deux garçons se battre avec un air morne, puis, fatiguée par leur attitude gamine prit son sac et parti sans demander son reste, souhaitant bonne chance à Draco pour son rendez-vous.

Allongés au sol, les deux garçons regardaient le plafond gris de la chambre étudiante de Draco lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry Potter surprit de trouver les deux amis ainsi, sur le parquet. La surprise passée, Harry haussa les épaules et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant les deux garçons au même endroit.

« Tu vas y aller comment ? demanda Blaise.

\- À pied.

\- Je parlais de tes fringues.

\- Avec des vêtements.

\- T'es vraiment un sale con, je parlais de ce que tu allais porter comme fringue espèce de…

\- LANGAGE ! hurla Harry de la salle de bain.

\- Gneugneugneu… Bon alors ? reprit Blaise.

\- C'est un dîner pas une demande en mariage.

\- Ouais…, répondit le noir avant de reprendre avec un sourire. Tu vas mettre ton caleçon fétiche ?

\- Évidement. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire puis Blaise se leva pour rejoindre son colocataire et Draco commença à se préparer. Sauf que voilà. Son caleçon fétiche était sale, ayant été utilisé le jour d'un oral qui ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça.

Résigné, Draco mit son fétiche numéro deux, un vert foncé avec un serpent argenté dessus, et s'habilla pour son rendez-vous. Prêt à partir, c'est au moment de fermer la porte de la chambre qu'il se tourna vers Harry qui lisait un livre sur son lit.

« En fait, je sors avec ta meilleure amie ce soir, dit-il en fermant la porte tout de suite après. »

Draco entendit le bruit du livre entrer en collision avec la porte et sourit. Potter était tellement prévisible. Il sortit du bâtiment pour attendre Hermione devant et sourit comme un débile lorsqu'elle passa les portes à son tour. La brune lui rendit son sourire, les joues légèrement rose, et d'un commun accord ils prirent la route pour un petit restaurant à deux pas de l'université qui servaient les meilleurs sushi de la ville d'après Ginny Weasley.

Installés à une table dans un coin reculé de la salle du restaurant, Hermione et Draco discutait de tout et de rien en dégustant leurs repas. Mais voilà. Murphy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et alors que Draco croquait dans son sixième maki, un grain de riz récalcitrant décida de venir se coincer dans sa gorge.

Il commença par tousser doucement, puis, devenant rouge, à tousser vraiment fort. Hermione posa ses baguettes et lui versa un verre d'eau, verre qu'il renversa sur son jean à force de tousser. Le grain de riz remonta sa trachée pour venir se loger dans ses sinus, créant un chatouillis affreux qui fit éternuer Draco alors qu'il n'avait déjà plus de souffle. Et le grain de riz vint s'échouer dans son assiette.

Dégoûté et honteux, le blond ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le gloussement d'Hermione. La brune cachait son sourire derrière sa main et finit par demander l'addition, se disant intérieurement qu'avec la chance du blond, il ne fallait pas trop pousser et ils feraient mieux de rentrer.

Les mains dans les poches, Draco regardait Hermione qui rigolait, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Tu es maudit ! rigola-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'autre option !

\- Tu as finis ?

\- Désolé. »

La brune regarda Draco qui la fixait avec un air d'enfant prit en faute et sourit encore, mais cette fois attendrie. Il était beau. Vraiment très beau. Et elle savait que beaucoup de filles de l'université ainsi que de leur ancien lycée étaient folles de lui. Et il était là, avec elle. Se rendant compte du regard d'Hermione sur lui, Draco releva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire. Elle rougit bêtement et s'approcha d'un pas vers lui. Il l'imita. Elle refit son geste, se collant presque à lui et releva la tête vers son visage, fixant ses yeux gris. Il était encore plus beau de près.

« T'es belle. »

Il avait soufflé cette phrase et c'est ce qui décida Hermione à rompre l'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser tendre, les mains du garçons vinrent se poser délicatement sur les hanches d'Hermione alors que les siennes venaient se prendre dans les cheveux de Draco.

Et Draco se fit que finalement, Murphy savait peut-être ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça.


	11. Chapter 11

**La voiture**

Draco regarda son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre en remettant en place ses cheveux d'un geste habile de la main sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Le blond vérifia que ses vêtement étaient niquel une dernière fois avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers son colocataire.

« C'est le moment.

\- Le moment où Hermione rencontre tes parents ou le moment où tu fais une crise de panique sur le sol ?

\- T'es vraiment pas d'une grande aide Potter.

\- Je rigole ! Bon courage ! hurla Harry alors que Draco sortait déjà du dortoir. »

Le jeune homme souffla un coup et sortit du bâtiment pour attendre sa petite-copine qui devait le rejoindre rapidement d'après les sms furieux de Pansy. Il quitta des yeux son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille. Sa petite robe noire lui allait à merveilles, la dentelle dans le dos lui donnait une touche très élégante et il était sûr que sa mère apprécierait l'effort. Son maquillage discret la rendait que plus belle encore, et son sourire amusé par le comportement de son copain la rendait éblouissante.

« Draco ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Laisses-moi profiter encore un peu de la vue et on y va.

\- T'es bête. »

La jeune femme vint prendre le bras qu'il lui tendait et ensemble ils marchèrent jusqu'au parking où attendait bien sagement la voiture de Draco, voiture qu'il n'avait presque pas utilisé depuis la rentrée universitaire.

Priant pour qu'elle veuille bien démarrer après si peu d'entretien, le blond soupira de soulagement en entendant le ronronnement familier de son moteur se mettre en marche. Il prit alors le chemin familier qui le ramenait au domaine de sa famille, le ventre noué à l'idée de présenter à ses parents une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle, une fille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, la toute première fille que ses géniteurs allaient rencontrer comme étant « sa petite-copine ».

Stressé, paniqué et au bord de la crise de nerf, Draco tapotait ses doigts sur le volant ce qui agaça légèrement Hermione pendant les cinq premières minutes. Elle finit par poser une main sur sa jambe et lui sourit avec toute la douceur qu'elle avait en réserve.

« Ça va aller Draco.

\- Oui. Non. T'as vu mon karma ces derniers temps ? Il va se passer un truc. Je le sens, souffla-t-il en reprenant la route. »

Hermione rigola, attirant le regard de son amoureux sur elle.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tout ira bien ! Pansy m'a préparée et je suis sûre que tes parents vont être super.

\- Tu les connais pas Hermione, ce sont des monstres.

\- Je suis certaine que tu abuses légèrement.

\- D'accord, avoua le blond. Ma mère est adorable et mon père est un monstre. »

La brune éclata de rire à nouveau créant un sourire sur le visage de son copain et le regarda tendrement. Elle le trouvait beau lorsqu'il souriait comme ça. Elle le trouvait beau tout le temps. Elle aurait pu passer le restant de sa vie à regarder son visage, toucher sa peau et embrasser ses lèvres.

Draco passa la quatrième, suivant une voiture grise qui avait l'air plutôt vieille. Même trop vieille. Ce jour-là il ne sut pas si Murphy avait voulu s'en prendre au gars avec sa voiture qui ressemblait bien plus à une poubelle qu'à une voiture, ou s'il avait voulu s'en prendre à lui. Mais ce qui arriva, arriva.

La voiture grise toussota, créant un à-coup qui lui fit perdre son pot d'échappement. Son pot d'échappement tomba sur la route, route sur laquelle Hermione et Draco roulaient. Hermione et Draco rigolaient en imaginant comment la soirée pouvait mal tourner et ils ne virent le bout de métal que trop tard.

Par réflexe, Draco donna un coup de volant, faisant partir sa propre voiture sur la route en face, mais en face arrivait un camion, un camion qui roulait trop vite, un camion qui était rempli de marchandise et qui était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse freiner dans les temps. La collision était inévitable.

Hermione n'eu pas le temps d'avoir peur. Elle fixait Draco qui la fixait en retour, comme s'ils savaient que c'était la fin. Le camion percuta de fouet la voiture de l'héritier, la faisant faire plusieurs tonneaux sur elle-même jusqu'à se stabiliser.

À l'intérieur, le couple se tenait la main comme ultime preuve de leur amour. À l'intérieur, leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre dans un rythme ironiquement similaire. Comme si le sort, le destin, le karma, comme si Murphy avait voulu leur faire une dernière blague avant qu'ils ne meurent dans un même et court instant.

Puis se fut le silence. Un silence pesant, sourd, un silence qui donnait envie de hurler, un silence qui fut rapidement coupé par le cri des passants et les sirènes de polices. Les ambulances arrivèrent, trop tard, mais elles arrivèrent pour récupérer les deux cadavres. Les policiers prirent la déposition du camionneur et des passants, prirent la description de la vieille voiture conduite par cet homme qui par panique avait fuit ses responsabilités.

Et le téléphone sonna. Le policier prit le portable de la victime dans sa main et soupira, sentant sa gorge se serrer en voyant le nom « Maman » écrit sur l'écran. Il décrocha.

« Draco que faites-vous ? Il est déjà huit heures.

\- Madame. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. »

* * *

 **NDA : Fin.**

 **C'était ma dernière fiction.**


End file.
